


SSB: TAS episode 5: Kirby's Period

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [5]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bathroom, Blood, Gen, Gross, Humor, Male Corrin drink blood, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: when Kirby went to the bathroom, he notices that there is blood on his private part. And The Fire Emblem Team is looking who's blood in the bathroom, what will Kirby do?Note: I don't own the characters or the game, only the storyKirby's POV





	SSB: TAS episode 5: Kirby's Period

I was playing with my friends, Pit, Luma, Ness and Lucas in the living room. We were playing a card game called UNO.

Luma won the game. "Holy stars, I won!"

Pit said, "Remember to say UNO next time, got it?"

She nodded.

Pit got out 5 slap bands from under the table, I think they are? Pit gave out one by one.

Luma said, "What are those pit?"

Pit said, "These little guys are called slap bands, they are from the 80s I think?"

Ness and Lucas alright put them on after when Pit gave them the slap bands. I put on mine

Pit said, "Guys, do you wanted to see me slap the band so hard on my wrist?" 

I yelled, "DON'T DO IT PIT!" 

He slapped the band so hard on his wrist. He screamed, "HOLY FUCK WHORE! THAT FUCKING HURTS AS SHIT!" He falls to the ground and screamed more.

Then my stomach started to hurt, feels like stabbed in the stomach. I said, "Guys, I had to use the bathroom,"

I ran out of the living room. I did eat tacos at breakfast today, but only two. I don't know why is my stomach is hurting? 

When I arrived at the bathroom, my stomach is really hurting now, I went inside the bathroom stall, I was about to lift the toilet seat, but it was too late. I vomited all over the toilet.

'Shit, if Master Hand see this, he will spank me with the belt!" I thought.

I was about to get a paper towel when I notice blood on the floor. That is strange? I never vomit blood before in my life, if I did, that must be a long time ago.

Then my stomach started to hurt again. I cover my stomach with my small hand. when I let go, blood was on my hands. 'What is this?' I thought again.

I looked at where the blood is. Oh my god! It's on my vagina! "Ew, ew, ew! That is disgusting! Fuck!" I panicked.

There is so much blood on my vagina. The door suddenly opened. I cover my mouth so whoever was that, they couldn't hear me. I just wanna get out of here. The bathroom stall opened. I quickly cover my vagina.

Jigglypuff was there, she looked where the blood is. "Kirby, why is there blood on the floor? And why are you cover your vagina?"

I replied, "I-I um? How do I explain this? You see," I took a breath. "There is blood on my vagina," 

Jigglypuff just stared at me with shocked eyes, and her mouth dropped.

She came to me and lift up my right foot to see the blood. "Eww, it's a big one Kirby, lots of blood on your vagina," said Jigglypuff.

I said, "Is this a disease or something?"

Jigglypuff said, "It's not a disease Kirby, I get this stuff every month, but there is one problem. I don't know what is it called. I got that blood at the age of 12, like you Kirby,"

I said, "Is there a way to stop the bleeding?"

Jigglypuff said, "Well no, you have to suffer from that for 5 or 6 days Kirby,"

"6 DAYS! I can't wait that long Jigglypuff! My stomach was hurting when I was hanging out with my friends and it might hurt again!" I panicked.

Jigglypuff was thinking, then she got an idea. "Kirby, let's ask Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison Ivy, they might know why you got blood on your vagina," 

I spoke, "Are you sure Jigglypuff? I can call my mom for help, maybe she knows,"

"We don't need to call your mom Kirby, maybe she's busy? Cmon let's go find the bat family," said Jigglypuff.

"Fine, let's go, but hold on, should we hide the blood from my vagina?" I said.

Jkgglypuff grabbed a wet napkin and wipe it around my vagina. I felt embarrassed, but it will do for now. 

We went out of the bathroom and started looking for the bat family. It took us a while to find them.

They were in the kitchen, watching Kawasaki cooking. Kawasaki was cooking a giant chicken. let me tell you their names you may know some of them. 

There's Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Batman, Penguin, Man-Bat, Ra's al Ghul, Scarecrow, Bane, The Joker, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, Clayface, Riddler, Two-Face, Ventriloquist and Scarface, Nightwing and Robin (Tim Drake).

Jigglypuff called out the girls, the girls came to me and Jigglypuff, while the men watch Kawasaki. 

Catwoman said, "Hey Kirby and Jigglypuff, why did you call us?" 

Jigglypuff said, "You see ladies, Kirby got blood on his... You know-" 

Harley cut her off by saying, "Oh, OH! I get what is the balloon is talking about, Kirby got his period,"

I said, "A period? That's what I got? Ewwwww! that is so gross!" 

Batgirl said, "It's not gross Kirby, unless if you lick the blood out of the vagina,"

Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley looked at her with disgusted looks. 

I looked at Jigglypuff, her mouth dropped again.

I said, "That is disgusting Batgirl! Did you do that when you got your period?" 

Batgirl said, "No Kirby, I got that from my mom, she licked her blood off her private part. And she's dead from the blood poison,"

Eww that is nasty!

I heard Kawasaki yelled from the distance, "ARE YOU HIGH! I COOKED THAT FOR AN HOUR NOW ARE YOU BURNED IT! YOU FUCKING WHORES!"

Catwoman said, "What happened now? Sorry, we can't help you two, we got to go, see you two later," 

As the girls left.

Well, they didn't help, except they told us what I got. Jigglypuff said, "At least we know what you got Kirby,"

Then my stomach hurt again. I moaned in pain. Jigglypuff said, "Is your stomach is hurting?" 

I nodded.

She went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of water. She gave it to me. "Here, drink this, It will stop the pain for a while," 

I then drink the water, fast.

I finished the water and put it on a wooden table right beside the kitchen. Jigglypuff was about to say when the Fire Emblem Team came to me and Jigglypuff. 

Jigglypuff said, "hHey guys, what's with a bucket of blood?"

Marth said, "The reason why we have a bucket because when Lucina went to the bathroom, she saw lots of blood on the floor, so we decide to collect all of the blood and find out who is dripping blood on the bathroom floor, so far we know that the blood is from a male,"

Male Corrin said to Marth, "If we are done this quest, can Female Corrin and I drink the blood?"

The Fire Emblem Team looked at Male Corrin. 

Roy said, "That is fucking disgusting Corrin! Are you becoming a cannibal?

Corrin spoke, "Oh my god Roy, how many times I had to tell you, me and Female Corrin are dragons, and dragons eat and drink humans and their blood. HOLY SHIT ROY!"

I and Jigglypuff giggled a little bit, it is kinda funny when Male Corrin had to tell Roy hundreds of times he's half human and half dragon. 

If Corrin wasn't half-dragon and drinks blood. That's disgusting and that was my blood. My period blood. So fucking gross.

Jigglypuff said, "Well good luck finding who dropped the blood,"

they all thanked me and Jigglypuff and I left the kitchen. That was a close one if they found out it was me dropping the blood in the bathroom. Who knows what they will do to me? I notice that I'm leaking blood.

I tap Jigglypuff's hand, she looked at me, she saw I'm am leaking. "Crap, stay here and I will go get a towel for you," 

She was about to get one when she saw 12 smashers (Wario, Shulk, Snake, Sonic, Simon, Sheik, Ryu, Ken, Mr. Game & Watch, Pac-Man, Mewtwo and Greninga) wiping there bleeding noses with the towels (yes we have only 12 of them) 

She said, "Kirby stay behind the couch and don't let them see your blood,"

I nodded and she went to the Smashers who got noses bleeds.

Jigglypuff said, "Good lord! What happened you guys? Why are your noses bleeding so badly!?"

Mewtwo mumbled, "Ask the big guy, he did this to us,"

Jigglypuff spoke, "Who?" 

Ryu said, "Ridley of Couse, he was so drunk he wasn't looking where he was going as he hit the stage and us. Ridley was taken to the hospital by Dr. Mario, I don't know what kind of drug he was using, but I think it's caffeine?"

Mr. Game & watch said, "Caffeine is not a drug Ryu, go back to school,"

Ryu said, "Caffeine is a drug, maybe you should go back to school Game!"

Jigglypuff said, "OK! Enough of drugs and school, anyways I hope you guys will get better soon," 

They smiled at Jigglypuff, and she went back to me. "Sorry Kirby, I couldn't get you a towel," 

I looked at my private part, it was still leaking blood. It even went on the carpet. Now my period is starting to get worse, I really need to call my mom, now! "Jigglypuff, I need something to suck up the blood in, I really need it!"

She said, "I know and I think where to get one,"

I said, "Where? I need one now!" 

Jigglypuff said, "Wait here, they are in the bathroom," She leaves me behind the couch.

5 minutes later 

She came back with something in her small hands, and I mean, she has very small hands like me, she gave it to me.

"Um? what is this?" I ask.

Jigglypuff said, "That thing, is called a Pad, Kirby. It can hold your blood, you just put it between your legs,"

It sounds weird to have a pad that looks like a diaper in a bag, but hey! Who wants to see blood on the floor?

I was about to thank her when Peach came to the living room. "WHERE IS MY LAST PAD!?"

She looked at Jigglypuff, she saw Jigglypuff was holding one of her pads.

She took out a frying pan and Jigglypuff says, "Where did you get that pan?-"

Peach slam the pan on Jigglypuff's face. The 12 smashers saw what was going on so they helped Jigglypuff. While I just stand there.

Now I need to call mom, I went to my room and dial her phone number on my phone.

My mom answered, "Hey baby, how are you doing today?"

I responded, "Mom, I got a problem, today I got my period,"

She yelled on the phone, "WHAT!?" She then hangs up.

I wonder why? I was about to call her again when I heard a tap on my window. I was expecting Meta Knight, he sometimes taps my window for my attention. 

but no, it was not Meta Knight. As I went to my window, my mother was there. I opened the hatch and my mom went inside my room. She came very fast, how did she get here so fast?

I saw my mom was holding an orange pad. I think those are the big pads,.

I said, "Hey mom, how did you get here? You can use the flying taxi,"

She replied, "I didn't tell you this, but I have wings. I had them since you were born, your father is the same thing as me," 

Wow, my parents have wings, just like Meta Knight but my parents' wings are angel and Meta Knights are bat wings.

"Kirby, show me your private part, now!" She ordered.

I lift up my foot. Blood was still dripping out, she grabbed a wet napkin and wipe my entrance. After the blood stopped leaking she put the Pad on my private part. 

I said, "Thanks, mom," 

She said, "Your welcome Kirby, now you got to changes Pads, Kirby or else you might get an infection in your private part,"

I nodded.

My mom, spread her wings and fly out of my room. I waved bye to her. I will see her again on Monday.

I actually felt much better now. Jigglypuff opened my door and came in. she got bruises and cuts. "Kirby, there you are, I was looking for you. did you put on a pad yourself?" 

I nodded, I had to lie because I don't want Jigglypuff to know my mom was here.

Just then The Fire Emblem Team came into my room. 

Lucina said, "Hey you two, guess what we figure out who is dropping blood,"

Jigglypuff said, "who? Who would drop blood?"

Ike said, "It's joker, he was the one who dropped blood. His knife was covered in blood all along,"

I said, "Yeah, you guys did a great job,"

They smiled at me. they didn't solve the mystery. 

Male Corrin said, "Now can I have the bucket of blood? Please Marth?" 

Marth mumbled, "Fine, here drink it you cannibal," 

male corrin cheered and started to drink the bucket of blood. 

I and Jigglypuff looked at Male Corrin in disgusted. I can't believe Male Corrin is drinking my period blood. As he was done, 

he said, "Whoa, that taste delicious-" he paused, he taste something different. "Why do I taste something weird?"

Jigglypuff said, "To tell you the truth, you are drinking someone's period blood,"

The Fire Emblem Team were surprised.

Male Corrin said, "So, all along I was drinking someone's vagina blood?!"

Me and Jigglypuff nodded.

Male Corrin throws the bucket out of the window and vomits on the floor. Female Corrin took Male Corrin and they both left my room. 

While the rest of The Fire Emblem Team follow them.

That's what you get for drinking someone's blood, for the rest of the day, I and Jigglypuff played 4 video games, Slime Rancher, Candy, Yuso and Silly Walks.

I haven't seen Meta Knight all day. I believe I heard that he went to kill monsters in an abounded manor with Fox, Falco, Donkey Kong and Zelda.

The End.


End file.
